


The World's Most Dangerous Assassin

by floraauditores



Series: Assassin x Reader [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floraauditores/pseuds/floraauditores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Frye, the world's most dangerous assassin, just derailed a train. Hopefully a fellow assassin can help keep his mind off it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a modern AU. I’ve been rewatching Archer and I got the idea of making the Assassin’s an espionage organization in London in the present day. Also, Archer kind of reminds me of Jacob a little bit. And you don’t have to have seen the show to understand all this. I hope you guys enjoy because I had fun with this one. I also might continue this one from where I left off. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> If you have an Assassin x Reader request please feel free to drop me an ask on my tumblr: http://floraauditores.tumblr.com/

“You derailed a train?!”

You held back a snicker as Evie burst into the break room shouting at her twin brother. Jacob seemed unfazed as he casually leaned against the counter sipping on his mug of tea. Here we go, again.

“Please, Evie. I would prefer to call it ‘going out with a bang’.” He smirked. “Anyways, no one even got hur-“

“This is serious! What if it were a passenger tra-“

“But it wasn’t!”

“But what if it was?” She emphasized. “You could have killed innocent people with your idiotic impulsiveness. You need to start using that gigantically inflated head of yours. That mission was easy enough and should have been done without a hitch!”

You sat still in your seat at the round table right in between the fighting siblings, sipping your own tea. Your eyes shifted back and forth as the argument went on. This happened so often around the Assassin’s Bureau it was like watching a tennis match by this point.

It was always the same argument, too. You didn’t know how they could constantly be bickering about the same old stuff. It was always Evie’s stealthy precision versus Jacob’s reckless thoughtlessness.

You secretly wished for a bowl of popcorn.

“I was in control the entire time! And, by the way, at least I completed my mission! I heard your latest target got away.” 

Evie looked furious. “Just you wait, Jacob Frye.” And with that vaguely threatening statement she left the break room in a huff.

Jacob sighed and took the seat across from yours.

“Can you believe her? Yelling at me as if she was in charge of this place!” He vented.

You took another sip from your mug. “Well, she does have a point.” You confessed.

“Excuse me?” He said, offended. “You’re supposed to be on my side, Y/N!”

“I’m not supposed to be anything but an Assassin, Jacob.” You glared at him. “Unless you’d like to shout to the entire building that we’ve been occasionally shagging in the janitor’s closet and get us both stripped of our ranks. ” You whispered harshly. “Plus, you know she’s trying to get promoted. Why do you keep giving her such a hard time?”

Jacob fell silent. With furrowed brows he stared down at his mug.

“Oh my god, you don’t want her to get promoted?” Your eyes bulged as you said that out loud. “Jacob, that’s kinda fucked up.”

“Shh!” Jacob put his index finger to his lips. “Could you maybe lower that loud voice of yours?” He demanded.

You rolled your eyes. “Why don’t you want her to become a regional director?” You pressed. “It’s a great opportunity for her. She’s been working so hard for it for a while now.”

Jacob leaned back in his chair, setting his feet on the table, his expression softened a bit. You, however, stared at his dirty boots in disgust. “It’s not that I don’t want her to…I…” He paused. “…I don’t have to justify anything to you!” He retaliated.

“Oh yeah, because I’m just the girl you stick your dick in when it’s hard. You don’t have to tell me anything, right?” You shot back, while knocking his feet off the table.

Jacob sat up straight and looked you in the eye. “You know that’s not true. You’re more than that.” His voice was low and sharp. You raised one eyebrow, not falling for his front. He has never shown any previous signs that he wanted to be anything more than fuck-buddies with you. He sighed again. “Just…ever since Evie and I started here we have always moved up together.” He admitted, looking a bit embarrassed. “We’ve always done everything together.”

“Jacob…” You looked at him compassionately. You didn’t think he’d actually open up. He usually never does.

“No, do not give me that look and do not feel sorry for me.” He stood up with slight anger and put his mug in the sink, concealing his softer emotions once again. “It’s nothing. Shut up.”

You grinned. “Aww, that’s so sweet though!” You teased.

“Lower your voice. You tell no one, got it?” He tried to appear threatening, but you saw through his façade.

You quickly nodded, still smiling. 

He walked over to you, looming above your sitting frame. He leaned in closer, so close that you could feel his beard rub against your cheek. “Armory. Ten minutes.” He whispered firmly.

Before leaving you could barely hear him say “I’m going to punish you so hard.”

You shivered a little in excitement and checked your phone for the time, mentally toying with idea of what your punishment would be if you showed up exactly one minute late.


	2. The Danger Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of The World's Most Dangerous Assassin. Jacob and the lovely Reader get busy in the armory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be honest, I haven’t written smut in a while so I hope this is alright. The entire thing is pure smut by the way, so enjoy ;) 
> 
> If you have an Assassin x Reader request please feel free to drop me an ask on my tumblr: http://floraauditores.tumblr.com/

You peeked down at your phone as you strolled up to the armory door. It had been exactly twelve minutes since the conversation between you and Jacob in the break room. You smirked because, oh boy, he going to be mad. You scanned your fingerprint for the door and it slid open with a whirling mechanical sound. Excitement started to build up within you. The two of you had been sneaking around so much lately, you were stunned you haven’t been caught yet. It would probably be smarter to not have sex at work, but where’s the fun in that?

You stepped inside the armory and the heavy door sealed tightly behind you. Your alert eyes peeked around the room, looking past the shelves and racks of various weaponry and gadgets. Where was Jacob?

Suddenly, strong arms enveloped you from behind in a possessive grip. He brought his lips close to your ear. “You’re two minutes late, Y/N, you naughty girl.” He whispered hotly into your ear. 

You squirmed in his hold. “I, uh, must have lost track of the time.” You said, feigning innocence.

He slowly slid his hands down your sides. You could feel his hot breath still on your neck. “You shouldn’t lie to me, Y/N.” His hands stopped at your hips as he gripped them tightly. “You’re going to end up in a heap of trouble. You’re headed to the danger zone.”

Before you could offer a snarky comment in return he roughly spun you around to face him. He grabbed you by your hair and, with great intensity, pulled your lips to his.

His kisses were your obsession. You could never get enough of the way he roughly moved his chapped lips against yours. And the way he would tentatively nibble on your bottom lip, before gaining access for his tongue. It was addictive and literally breathtaking. You never grew tired of a hot snogging session with Jacob Frye.

You confidently brought your hands to the side of his face, lightly scratching his beard, and carefully tugging at the short hairs. He groaned into the kiss. His grip loosened on your hair and traveled down quickly to your ass. He squeezed your cheeks before easily lifting you up off the ground. Your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and teasingly thrust your hips into his. You held onto his shoulders with all your strength.

Jacob chucked. “Someone’s eager.”

You playfully glared at him.

Jacob readjusted you in his arms before delving roughly into the crook for your neck to trail your skin with sensual little bites.

“Don’t leave marks.” You ordered breathlessly.

“I’ll do what I please.” He answered before biting you hard in that one particular spot.

You let out a moan and tugged at his hair.

“You shouldn’t make so much noise.” He commented after he finished ravaging the sensitive skin of your neck.

You pulled away from him to look into his piercing hazel eyes. “I’ll do what I please.”

You impatiently struggled out of his hold and brought your feet down to the ground. He looked at you in confusion but realization washed over his face when your small hands aggressively unbuckled his belt, pushing his trousers to the floor with haste.

You knelt down in front of him, keeping eye contact with Jacob. His and your eyes both wide and excited as you tugged down his boxers to take out his growing cock. You devilishly smiled as you softly gripped his length, moving your hand from base to tip tauntingly slow. You made sure to not break eye contact. You wanted to watch him turn into a puddle, especially since he probably thought he’d have the upper hand in this go round.

Jacob gripped a nearby shelf and you swore you could see his knuckles turn white. You had him right where you wanted him. Your grip tightened and you sped up your movements. You heard a low grown from the man before you. Time to step up your game.

You sheepishly licked his tip. Jacob hissed. You stared up at him as you slowly took the entire length of his cock into your mouth. You gagged a little bit, causing Jacob to let out a slight snicker.

“Easy, now.” He said, running his long fingers through your hair.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” You shot back, before taking him into your mouth again, forming a steady rhythm to your sucking.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Y/N.” He muttered, coolly thrusting his hips towards you.

You didn’t know exactly what he meant by that. And as you ran your tongue from the base to the tip of his shaft, you figured he wasn’t thinking straight. You swirled your tongue around his thickness before taking him wholly into your mouth again.

Unexpectedly, Jacob’s grip on your hair fiercely tightened, pushing you forward, and you were taken aback when his cock hit the back of your throat. You gagged and pulled away from Jacob’s grip, falling back on your ass onto the hard stone floor.

“Asshole!”

Jacob grinned. “I did warn you.” He reminded you, smugly.

You raised your eyebrows. “You’re an asshole.” You repeated calmly, letting some of your amusement show. You hated when he pulled shit like that, but let’s face it, that’s also what you like the most.

Jacob sauntered over to you and pulled your jeans and panties off in one impatient motion. He threw the articles of clothing as far as he could. He gently pushed you down on your back and straddled you. Your heartbeat was racing, your breathing ragged with excitement. He tore your button-down shirt off and tossed it aside. He aggressively pushed your bra downwards, letting your breasts pop out over them. Dumbass is too lazy to take the damn thing off, probably. You thought.

Rough hands worked their way over your, basically, naked body. Jacob hovered over you and enveloped one of your nipples in his mouth, roughly sucking at your delicate skin. You moaned aloud when you felt his fingers trail lower and lower until they stop just before your clit. You whined and grinded your hips forward, wordlessly begging for some stimulation.

“Patience, love.” He switched his mouth to your other breast, lightly biting down on your nipple.

“Asshole.” You moaned. It was more of a pleading term of endearment than an insult this time.

His hand flitted around your inner thigh and you wanted to punch him if he didn’t touch you were you wanted him to.

“Jacob!” You cried as he indelicately sucked at the flesh around your nipple. 

“You know,” he looked into your eyes with mock annoyance. “You were the one who said we didn’t do enough foreplay.” You glared at him, which made him smirk. “But if you insist…”

Jacob adjusted himself to a more comfortable position on the floor, kneeling in between your legs, before harshly pushing a finger inside your entrance. You let out a moan of delight and thrust your hips up. Jacob held you down to the floor with his free hand before adding another finger. You closed your eyes and welcomed his fast paced and skilled fingers. After another moment, he added his thumb to your pleasure, rubbing your clit in small rhythmic circles. You were so close.

“You gonna’ come for me, Y/N?” Jacob asked, in a low, sultry voice.

“Mmh…” You couldn’t speak. “Mhmm!”

Jacob quickened his hand’s movements and you could feel an intense heat build up inside of you. Jacob let go of his grip on your hip and pinched a nipple as he continued his gratifying assault on your entrance. You felt yourself go over the edge with a high-pitched moan.

He removed his fingers from your dripping entrance. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on his fingers. “Have I ever told you how delightful you taste?” He asked, absentmindedly.

You, still trying to catch your breath, didn’t respond. The after-moments of orgasmic bliss were something you craved and appreciated. You caught your breath and sat yourself up, leaning on your elbows.

“Fuck me, Jacob.” You commanded, softly, with a sideways grin. 

Jacob eagerly got to his feet and scooped you up, draping you over his shoulder. You gave a slight yelp at his sudden slap to your ass. He carried you over to the desk in the corner. He carefully set you down and sat in the chair, his cock standing tall.

“Well, hop on then.” He said, impatiently.

You rolled your eyes, but did as he said. You straddled him, finding a good position with his legs in between yours. You helped guide him to your entrance and you slowly descended upon his cock. You slowly ground yourself into his utter thickness. You felt him fill you up completely. It was euphoric. 

He slapped your ass again and you moaned. His hands gripped your ass cheeks roughly as he guided you up and down on his cock, setting a reckless pace.

Your breasts lively bounced as you rode him. Jacob leaned forward and bit down on one of your nipples. You cried out and brought your hands to his face to pull him into a fervent kiss. You bit down on his bottom lip and you sped up to match Jacob’s intense thrusting.

Jacob was firm as he drove himself into you. You rode him with as much energy as you could while still maintaining your balance on the chair. The room was dead silent besides your muffled moans and the erotic sound of his thighs slapping on yours.

His thrusts became more sloppy, more erratic. You loved it when he fucked you like this. It was rough and ragged, primal and unpredictable. You could feel yourself letting go. And you knew he was getting close.

“Right there!” You softly begged, moving your face to the crook of his neck where you nipped your own little love bites on his neck.

Jacob repeatedly hit that special spot and you could almost see stars. You felt yourself tighten around his cock and your orgasm took hold. You muffled your moans into his neck.

However, a more pressing matter popped into your mind. You barely had time to recover.

You pulled away to slightly to whisper near his ear. “Don’t come inside me.”

“Then you’re gonna’ wanna’ get on your knees, love.” He grunted, losing all control.

You quickly moved from his lap to the floor between his legs. You gripped his thighs and took his throbbing cock into your mouth. You eagerly bobbed your head up and down, taking his length as deep as you could without gagging again. And without warning he came into your mouth. You swallowed all of the bitterness and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand.

“Damn.” Jacob breathed, lazily leaning back into the chair. You remained on the floor, sitting sideways, and leaning your head on Jacob’s leg.

“You just used up your one ‘swallow’ of the month, asshole.” You stated with amusement.

Jacob brought a hand down to tenderly play with your hair. “Worth it.”


End file.
